Friends
by amy1oM
Summary: On the eve of the Gandalf’s departure with the hobbits, two friends reminisce and say their farewells to one another...


**Friends**

**By** Meldewen Ilce

Rating: G

Spoilers: Final chapters of "The Return of the King" br br

Summary: On the eve of the Gandalf's departure with the hobbits, two friends reminisce and say their farewells to one another...

Disclaimer: I don't own "The Lord of the Rings" and I ask not to be sued over this writing or netpublishing of this story as I have made **NO MONEY** off it!

**

* * *

1. Of Times Present **

The stars danced in the black velvet sky above Edoras as Aragorn slipped just outside Meduseld's Golden Hall. For hours now the ancient Hall of the Rohirrim Kings had been alive with feasting, dancing, and singing as its people, new friends from distant lands, and old allies had gathered to honor the fallen King Theóden, who had been only lain to rest among his people that very morning.

As he slipped past them, the guards nodded respectfully, and their eyes followed him as he sat down on the stair third from the top of the hall's many steps. Drawing out his pipe, Aragorn filled it with some of the pipeweed procured from Isengard's storehouses, and when it was lit, he drew a satisfactory puff.

'Tis only here, in this one spot in all of Middle-earth can one hope to find such a view of the Lady Elbereth's handiwork to match the view of them on the Western Seas,' the wizard stated.

Startled, the former Ranger looked up as Gandalf the White seated himself on the top stair. He too drew out his pipe, lighting it within second, and was soon sending smoke rings of red, yellow, blue, and purple up into the firmament. For several moments, the friends sat in silence both enjoying their pipes and the presence of the other.

'It does not seem possible that everything I have dreamed, hoped for, longed for, and worked for since the day I learned of my inheritance has come to pass,' Aragorn said, finally breaking the silence.

'Is it all you dreamed it would be, Arathorn's son?' Gandalf asked, and Aragorn looked at him, 'Your kingdom?' He drew another puff, 'Your life with the Lady Evenstar?'

Aragorn sighed, 'Ai, Gandalf, it is more than I dreamed it could be. Every morning I awaken at the side of the woman I love is a blessing I thank the Valar for.'

'What of your kingdom?' the wizard repeated his question.

The inexperienced King looked at his friend, finding it hard to keep the truth out of his voice, 'It is a great responsibility and I am honored as well as humbled that the peoples of Gondor and Arnor want me as _their_ King.'

An amused twinkle entered into Gandalf's eyes; 'You are also very bored with the "great responsibility" of being the King of Gondor and Arnor.

Shaking his head Aragorn responded, 'I am not "bored" with it, Gandalf, I am just-'

'Jaded?'

'Certainly not!' Aragorn said, noting that the guards were looking over at them. Lowering his voice considerably, he continued, 'You must understand, Mithrandir, I am not accustomed to the life a King is required to lead for his people. Since taking the crown of my fathers, I have been more confined the inside of building than I have ever known before in my life, confinement that is slowly making me go mad!'

'You miss your life as a Ranger then,' Gandalf stated, blowing out a ring of smoke.

'How could I not?' Aragorn's eyes filled with the joy of fond memories, 'When I was a Ranger I had the freedom to come and go as I pleased. I journeyed to the far corners of this World, living off the of the land, hunting at my pleasure, and sleeping under stars even more brilliant than these.' He gestured towards the heavens. 'Now, day in and day out I am forced to endure the prating of those men considered the wisest, most learned Gondor has to offer!'

'Yet, in all the number of years you roamed this world as a Ranger did you have the Lady Evenstar by your side,' the wizard admonished, 'Neither did you know the security that being the King of an entire people offers you. Not since before your 20th year, my dear boy, have you been as safe as you are now. Your time as a Ranger marked the time you traveled to keep others from mortal danger, just as your time as King will be marked by the efforts of those whom you fought for to keep you safe.'

Aragorn's eyes turned to the stars, 'And what if I do not wish others to keep me safe?'

'You misunderstand me, Aragorn. Others keep you safe now so that you may keep _them_ safe and help to secure a bright future for your country and her people,' Gandalf said, 'And mark my words, son of Arathorn, your time as King will not always be as quiet as it is now. For Sauron has left his mark in this world, and though he's now departed forever by the destruction the One Ring, the evil he wrought has not totally departed with him.'

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
